My New Life
by TMNTLizzie25
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first story on here. It's based on the 2012 TMNT with my own character, Elizabeth. Hope you all like it! Disclaimer: TMNT has not, is not, and will not be mine. EVER!
1. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: Where it all Began

I was at the library, watching TMNT on a computer, when someone tapped me on my shoulder and asked, "Are those the ones called the turtles?" I had my earbuds in and I was focused on the screen, so I answered, "Yeah, they're the best." After 5 minutes, I started to feel uncomfortable, like I was being watched, so I paused the video, took out my earbuds, and turned around and was shocked at who, or rather, 'what' I saw.  
It was a KRAANGDROID! I thought, 'What the heck is going on?" "Play the video that shows the image of the ones called the turtles, so Kraang can observe the ones called-" "You know, pal," I said, "You really need to work on your English, cause you are giving me a headache." I got into a stance, and punched it in the stomach, cause I bet that it was their weak spot, and it worked! Sorta. I think I only made it mad, cause in, like, 2 seconds, it pulled out a ray gun! "The one that hits Kraang will do what is known as 'pay' for hitting Kraang." Then, I realized it was 6:30 pm, way after closing time, so there was no point in trying to yell for help. Then I heard footsteps. 'Oh, great you brought your friends.' Boy, was I in trouble.


	2. Chapter 3

I didn't know how long I was out, but I bet it was a long, long time, because when I woke up, albeit a little blurry, the turtle lair came into view. For a minute, I couldn't comprehend why I was seeing it. Was I dreaming? Hallucinating? I was thinking about it, when suddenly, a green figure wearing an orange mask popped up and said, "Well, look who's awake!" "Huh?" I said, then it all came flooding back with full force. I was in the library when Kraangdroids came and attacked me, then- OMG! The TMNT rescued me! I shook my head in amazement, then remembered the green guy beside me, and said, "Oh, hello Michelangelo. I guess I was out-" "Whoa! You know my name!" he said. "That is so cool!" "Maybe, or maybe she's a spy and the whole thing was staged." I turned and saw Raphael, frowning at me, like I was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. Funny, considering he was the one who said he and his brothers should save me. "So, what were you doing that caused those Kraang to attack and nearly kick our shells?" I figured that maybe it was best to keep quiet, but then he might torture me until- "Hey, there." I saw Leonardo coming out of a room. He asked, "How are you feeling?" I said, "Fine, but my head hurts a little." "Oh, that's an after-effect of the salve I put on that bump on your head." I figured that was Donatello, since I didn't see him yet, but then I saw him at a table, studying a syringe of some kind, when suddenly, my head started itching, and when I scratched, it hurt so much, I gave out a cry of pain, startling the others. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "My head itches so bad, and when I scratch, it-" My eyes grew wide, and I frantically asked Donnie, "Is there, by any chance, triple antibiotic cream in that salve you mentioned, Donnie?" "Yeah," he said. "Why?" "I'M ALLERGIC TO THAT!" I yelled, trying to resist scratching, and every time I did scratch, I cried out, until I was sobbing. "It makes me break out in hives. When I was little, I broke out in hives, and it was so bad, I had to go to the hospital." I calmed down a little, but I was still upset. "Didn't you check my medic alert bracelet?" I showed it to them, and Donnie came over and examined it. "Uh-huh, triple antibiotic ointment under allergies. Whoops," he said, clearly embarrassed. "I didn't see it." I smiled, and forgave him, knowing my hoodie's sleeves completely covered my wrist. "So, how do you know our names?" asked Leo. I said, "Oh, that's easy. I watch your show all the time." "We have a show?" asked Mikey. "Awsome!" "No, Mikey it's not awesome." said Raph. "We're trying to stay hidden. Why? Because we're mutant turtles armed with ninja weapons, and-" I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "What's so funny?" Raph said. "Don't worry," I said. "Everyone believes it's made up by people who wanted to make a show." "So, we're not being exposed?" asked Leo. "No," I assured. "You're fine, and I promise I won't tell anyone you're real, not even my- parents. OH MY GOD! Mom and Dad! They must be worried sick! What kind of daughter am I?! I need to call them, now!" I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket, only to find that it was dead. "Aw, shell!" " 'Aw, shell?' What does that mean?" Mikey asked. "It means I need to borrow a Tphone from one of you." I said. "Is that all right?" Leo said, "Sure," and handed me his Tphone. I sighed, dialed the number, and waited. After a few seconds, I heard Dad's voice, and said,"Dad! It's so good to hear you! Listen, I-" "Elizabeth? Where are you? I can't hear you. And what number is this?'' "Long story, but listen, something crazy happened at the library, and some, uh, friends rescued me." ''Well, that's good sweetie, but- Hey! Who are-" The line went dead. "Dad? Dad?!" I realized that someone had captured my parents!


End file.
